


Messing Around

by amyukulele



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyukulele/pseuds/amyukulele
Summary: Practising my creative writing using characters I owe my existence to.They're basically just one-shots, shorter stories that are inspired by my own experiences and the show that I've spent years watching.Sorry if it is bad at the beginning this is new to me.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Messing Around

Day 1: Meet Cute (Coffee shop)

Castiel walked through the doors of his local coffee shop lazily, there was nothing more that he wanted right at that moment than a cup of almond milk coffee with a little honey to liven his morning self. He moved through the barren shop to the counter where he was greeted by an energetic red-haired woman with complimentary green eyes, she recognized him and flashed him a toothy grin. 

"Hey Cas! What you up to today?" Charlie asked him while typing in the price of the drink into the register. She knew his Cas' order by heart because of the number of times Cas has come to her little shop. She grabbed a cup and started to make his drink as he responded to her. Cas sighed. "Nothing special really, I have nothing planned. What about you?" Cas asked a little more sombre intended. He had been a bit melancholic as of late, he had no solid reason why, but it seemed to all be boiling down to loneliness. 

Charlie lightened her face as she turned to give Cas his coffee, giving him a soft smile. "I'm working all day, then I'm going on a date with Gilda." Charlie's cheeks flushed slightly pink as she mentioned Gilda. Cas smiled at her thanking her for the coffee. 

"You guys seem to be going well, how long has it been now?" Cas asked chuckling at the goofy face that Charlie made when he asked her. She smiled widely, a deeper pink covered her face. "Yeah, it's been going really well, it's been only 3 months but I think I'm in love with her. Like in the totally magical, glittery with fairies and butterflies in my stomach kind of way." Charlie reverberated her happiness and Cas couldn't help but laugh at her childish description of love. Though he was extremely happy for her, he still felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted something as magical as what Charlie immaturely explained, but he felt that he was destined to observe and never experience. "Well, I'm so glad everything is going fine. I have to meet her one day." Cas said and Charlie chuckled and nodded excitedly in response. 

"Hey Charlie, I'll be back I'm going to go get a book to read," Cas said calmly as Charlie washes her hands. She smiles at him. "Yeah, of course, don't miss me too much." She giggled and Cas just shook his head smiling and headed out to the book store near the coffee shop. 

The book store was older, locally run, and didn't have all the newest books but it was good enough for Cas. He skimmed through the small bookcases and looked for something that would catch his eye. He rounded the end of a shelf and entered another aisle when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful stranger. This man was tall, with golden-brown hair, and his emerald green eyes were laser focussed on the book in his hand. He was the most beautiful human Cas had ever laid his eyes on. Cas felt himself staring and shifted his gaze towards the history books in front of him. Running his fingers over the spines as he walked ever so slowly closer to the captivating man that stood reading. 

The man noticed the other's presence and looked up from his book, his gaze lingered on Cas for a few seconds before he smiled and walked away. Or at least Cas thought his gaze lingered and that he smiled at him. Cas sighed knowing that he'll never see the gorgeous stranger again and that it was no use dwelling on the matter further. He continued his search for a book to read but ended up with nothing. He grabbed the first book he saw off the shelf, paid for it, and walked back to Charlie's coffee shop. He pushed open the door and walked towards the corner of the shop that overlooked the street and sat down. 

Cas took a sip of his coffee and looked at the book he bought, and rolled his eyes at the title. "The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight." Cas opened the book just as Charlie walked up to him. "Hey Cas you're back!" Charlie addressed him cheerfully. He looked up at her and almost choked on nothing. Behind her was the gorgeous guy from the book store. She noticed Cas' slight change in behaviour and grinned almost maniacally. "This is my friend Dean. Dean Castiel, Castiel Dean." Charlie said happily. 

"Hey Cas, I saw you earlier. Small world huh?" Dean said with his hand outstretched for Cas to shake it. Cas grasped his hand and felt electricity bolt through his arm the moment he made contact. "Yeah, it is isn't it," Cas said softer than intended. He felt his cheeks heat up as they flushed with light pink and Dean smiled softly at him making eye contact. They both were enamoured by the other's eyes, they both stared into each other like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other. Charlie coughed dramatically and caused both of them to flush a deep pink as they were pulled out of the moment. She laughed shaking her head, "Well I'll leave you two to it then." Charlie spoke enthusiastically as she walked away and left Dean and Cas alone.


End file.
